


Soporific

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [513]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Tobias take Emily to the park.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninjapirate101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/26/2000 for the word [soporific](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/26/soporific).
> 
> soporific  
> Causing sleep; tending to cause sleep.  
> Of, relating to, or characterized by sleepiness or lethargy.  
> A medicine, drug, plant, or other agent that has the quality of inducing sleep; a narcotic.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble (not one of the three I normally post) for Ninjapirate101, who enjoyed one of my previous Tobias/Tony drabbles.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #207 Nature.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Soporific

Tony smiled at Tobias and Emily. They had a rare day off to spend together as a family. They’d decided to come to the park where Emily could play with her friends. Tobias and Tony had chosen to sit on a blanket under a tree that had a good view of the park. 

The park was one frequented by other federal agents with kids, so the security all around it was tighter allowing the parents to have a bit of a break. They still needed to watch their kid as the kids could get into trouble very easily, but at least there was a smaller chance of kidnapping or something else of that nature.

Between the safety offered by the park and the soporific heat put out by the sun, it wasn’t long before Tony was fast asleep with his head in Tobias’ lap. Tobias had read aloud until Tony fell asleep and then he switched to watching Emily as he carded his fingers through Tony’s hair unconsciously and simply enjoyed the beautiful nature offered at the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
